


Milk Delivery

by Vonnelise



Series: The Full Moon [7]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Married Couple, Married Sex, Milk, Milking, Possessive Behavior, Pure Smut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collin finally gets what he's been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Delivery

Today marks five months and two weeks of Nava being pregnant. Time has been moving pretty fast for the young couple, especially for the human. Her belly seems to grow by the minute. Every part of her seems to grow by the minute, actually. And Collin can’t seem to get enough of it. He likes her plump, it seems. But the biggest thing he seems to love about her ever growing body is her breasts. Nava was never a big woman. Her cup size used to be a solid B cup. But now, with being pregnant, she’s a C cup and still growing. To everyone’s surprise (and Collin’s dismay) she didn’t produce any milk in the fourth month as promised by the Malarch. 

But when Collin pulls up to the Colonial home, he smells something. It’s kind of hard to put his finger on because the pack is over, keeping Nava company while he was at work. But as he takes the steps up to the front door, his mouth waters, even before his brain can register what it is. Collin unlocks the front door hurriedly and opens it to see the pack huddled in the living room around his wife. 

Everyone turns his way, alarmed, and then makes room for him to get through. Nava’s hunched over on the arm of the couch, clutching herself. That’s when the smell hits him. “We didn’t do anything, Collin. She just- started hurting out of nowhere,” one of the pack members, Robbie tries to explain. Collin glares his way and Robbie submits out of fear, backing away. The Alpha sniffs the sweet smelling air and swallows the copious amounts of saliva that is building in his mouth. 

“None of you smell that? What kind of wolves are you?” Collin hisses. They all downcast their stares, trying to sniff the air without looking like they’re sniffing the air. All of their eyes widen when they catch the scent of milk. Marco, another wolf, licks his lips. The green in Collin’s eyes quickly turn to a fiery red as he rushes toward the beta and pins him to the floor. “Were your lips chapped, pup? Because I wouldn’t want to think you were licking them for the other reason.” Sudden fear runs across the beta’s eyes at the fury that shows in the Alpha’s. 

“No, no, not at all, Collin,” Marco says hurriedly. Collin stares him down a little bit longer, before the sweet scent of Nava overrides his senses. He lets the beta go and stands back on his feet. “Get out. Now, all of you.” His command runs clears across the room. The house is cleared in a matter of seconds. With all the added scents gone, the full scent of Nava’s sweet milk hits Collin like never before. With Nava being pregnant, she’s been extremely sensitive these past couple of months, submissive like no other. A slight sign of danger or conflict can make her burst into tears. Collin takes a few seconds to change his features back to human before facing his wife. 

When Collin is back to human, he kneels in front of a sweating Nava. She has an arm covering her chest with a pained expression on her face. “Do you know what’s happening right now, love?” Collins asks. She opens an eye to make sure they’re alone, and then closes it again, nodding her head. “You know what we gotta do, right?” Her eyes open fully at the question. 

“Move your arm,” he says softly. Nava looks scared all of a sudden. “I’m not gonna hurt you, love. I’m just gonna make you feel better.” His soothing voice helps her heartbeat go back to normal. She slowly removes her arm from her chest, and what he finds simply takes his breath away. Nava’s breasts seem to have grown since he’d left this morning. And the shirt she is wearing is soaked through, showing an equally soaked pink bra. 

“Can we get this off you?” Collin emphasizes his question by tugging lightly at the hem of her shirt. She nods her head vigorously and raises her arms for him to take it off her. Collin tosses the ruined shirt in some unknown corner of the big room and just stares at his wife. “Collin,” Nava calls softly. His green eyes meet her brown instantly. “Yes, baby,” he answers. “It hurts,” she says in an even softer voice. Collin nods his head, and takes her in his arms. “I know, I know, love.” He stands up and walks toward the stairs, making it to their bedroom. 

On the way up, Collin has to keep swallowing his saliva because of the heavy smell of her milk. When they make it to the second floor of the house, Collin kicks the door open to their bedroom and steps inside. “Bed,” Nava whispers while pointing to it. He nods his head, thinking against letting her know that’s where he was headed anyway. Collin sets her down gently in the center of the bed and lies on his side next to her, sitting up on his left forearm.

He runs a hand over her milk soaked bra before talking. “I can help you, you know.” Nava nods her head. “Do it, please do it,” she pleads. Collin gets a pillow under her head before unclasping her bra from the front, placing it on the nightstand. He plans on draining that dry, too. He licks his lips at the sight in front of him. Her plump pink nipples dribble out droplets of milk with every slight breath she takes in. Collin lightly squeezes her left breast and her breath hikes, a steady line of milk coming out of it now. The Alpha leans down and follows the trail of milk all the way back up to her nipple, where he closes his mouth around it. 

The first few suckles are what blows both of their minds. A burst of milk spurts into his mouth and there’s so much already. The taste of it hits his taste buds dead on when the milk slides down his throat. Collin contemplates if he’s ever had anything so delicious in his mouth before. He comes up with a solid, “No,” by the time he has to swallow down her milk for the eighth time. 

Shortly after, he smells her arousal thick in the air. A small smirk is on his face and a big bulge in his pants. Collin slides his right hand down her body till he’s groping her crotch. Nava’s breath hitches at the touch. “Want something, love?” Collin asks as he plays with her nipple with his tongue. Droplets of milk building before he licks it away.

Nava looks perplexed, as if she doesn’t know to answer or not. “No,” she answers finally. Collin grunts in slight frustration before removing himself from her body. The Alpha opens his mate’s legs and tears through the thin fabric of her shorts with a claw. The smell of her arousal hits him again. Collin wastes no time with shedding his clothes and thrusting himself inside of her. She doesn’t have time to catch her breath before Collin hoists her onto his lap. With her straddling him, he’s able to drink from her while thrusting into her. “Collin, Collin, Collin,” she repeats his name as if she’s afraid that he’ll leave her. “I’m here, baby. I’m here,” the Alpha mutters against her nipple before going back to suckling. 

Nava’s grip on her husband’s sandy brown locks becomes tighter and tighter the closer she gets to her peak. Collin can’t hold on any longer, either. Unable to suck and fuck into her, he leans his head back with his mouth open, panting. Nava gets an idea at that moment. She wraps her right arm around his shoulders for support while bringing her left hand up to the nipple that’s right in front of Collin’s open mouth, and squeezes. Milk sprays into his surprised, open mouth immediately. 

The Alpha opens his eyes and looks straight into Nava’s. His mouth curls into a smile, but still leaving room for milk to fall into it. “’S good?” Nava asks innocently. Collin’s eyes flicker red before he gets them under control and back to their normal forest green. “So good,” Collin groans. He soon closes his eyes to put all his focus into the tightening and loosening, then the re-tightening of Nava’s body around him. Soon, their combined moans fill the air. Again, Nava’s caught off guard by the amount of Collin’s seed that spurting inside of her. 

Collin sets his wife down as they come down from their orgasm and lays his head on her belly, placing little kisses on it. “You sucked me dry,” Nava mumbles as she squeezes her breasts. Collin has to lift his head over her stomach to be able to see her face. He smiles when he finally sees her. “You’re welcome,” he says.

That earns him a smack on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked.


End file.
